


Great-Grandfather

by Seiya234



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Baby!Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Susan found herself speechless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t sure how to say “Lobsang and I want you in her life.”

She couldn’t get “my parents made a mistake by cutting you out of my life and I am not going to do the same with her” out of her mouth.

(Because they were doing what they thought was best and they loved her and she loves them still)

All she could do was show up, unannounced, a month after their daughter was born, stroll into his office and plunk her child down into his lap.

"Hello Grandfather. I thought it was time for you to meet Magda."

He looked down at the baby in his arms, impossibly tiny, and then to her, and he couldn’t cry, of course not, skeletons obviously had no tear ducts….

But he wasn’t saying anything either, just stroking Magda’s dark hair, bone curling around the streak of white that was already showing.

SHE IS BEAUTIFUL, he finally said, and within that phrase carried the meaning that he understood what was being offered.

"I know," Susan said,


	2. Chapter 2

Albert had never been one for babies; he didn’t actively dislike them[1] but neither did he seek out their company either.

So he was a bit non-plussed when Susan showed up one day at the door, and immediately handed her daughter to him.

“Albert, hold her please, I need to see Grandfather NOW.”

Something was wrong; she was using the Voice without even realizing it and…yup, she had just gone through the walls.

Albert sighed and looked Magda who was in his arms. She looked back at him completely non-plussed and unimpressed.[2] He perked his ears up towards Death’s office, but he couldn’t hear any yelling, only low, intense murmuring.

It was something serious then.

He felt little fists bopping against his chest and he looked down to see that Magda was, while not crying, looking a bit upset, the pale lines across her dark cheek becoming more prominent.

Damn. He was going to have to do something with her.

“Come on lass, let’s get some food in you,” he said, and they made their way towards the kitchen.

Luckily, Susan found them before Albert tried to feed Magda the double fried eggs he had whipped up.

\---------  
[1] Which surprised many of his peers at Unseen University when he was still living on the Disc, but if anyone had dared ask him about it, he would have told them that at least babies didn’t do stupid things, unlike his peers.

[2] Well, as much as an six month old infant could do so.


End file.
